


We have different eyes but share the same DNA

by hunnyB



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Raven Branwen, But it's a bad one, Family Reunions, Gen, I love Raven but she's cruel, Missing Scene, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Uncle Qrow is the Best, Volume 5 (RWBY), Volume 5 Chapter 7 re-writing, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, kind of, missing moment, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyB/pseuds/hunnyB
Summary: Qrow Branwen is faraway from being even remotely a good relative.When he sees Yang emerge from Raven's portal - last time he's known of her was months prior, laying on her bed, heavily injured in every possible way - it's not difficult to imagine what happened, what his sister did.He's never been a good uncle for his nieces, but right now it doesn't matter because he's devoted to be there for his Firecracker.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	We have different eyes but share the same DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Angst because Yang Xiao Long is an amazing and full-of-traumas character.  
> Wrote while listening to:  
> \- "DNA" from Lia Marie Johnson (this song fits Yang so well);  
> \- "Echo" from Jason Walker;  
> \- "My Escape" from Ravenscode;  
> \- "Sweater Weather" from Max & Alison Stoner (Cover).
> 
> Follow me on twitter (@FirecrackerKoG) for more fics and RWBY contents. <3

"So" Qrow starts, his voice trailing off in the silence of the room. He turns to Yang, his tired frown growing into a saddened look. "You met your mother?"

The general attention shifts on Yang, each face displaying a different kind of emotion: Weiss, having been there with her while she spoke to the woman, stares at her teammate with worry, while Ruby's eyes widen in shock and regret, since she's known of Yang wanting to meet her mom for her entire life and she wasn't there to support her when it happened. The others _know_ , and just stare.

But Yang's expressionless face doesn't change. She shrugs lightly as if it's not that big of a deal, but her fingers twitch and she is quick to hide the tremor with her proshtetic. "Yeah."

Qrow doesn't look surprised by her cold retort and even nods, sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry, Yang." he says, glancing down at his chest where he feels the weighing presence of his flask.

"What are you sorry for?" she asks, arms crossing around her chest, and a genuine baffled frown appears in her face. Qrow's red eyes turn to her: the steadiness of her voice is betrayed by her slightly clenched jaw and pursued lips, and her eyes, always shiny and full of will to live, to _explore_ the world, exude darkness.

She's tired, spent even, and not just _physically_.

Qrow heaves out a deep sigh but doesn't lift his head to meet her dark, purple eyes. His own hand trembles and hitches for the flagon, his tongue craves to taste alcool and his mind yearns for that burning sensation to smother his thoughts.

He lowers his hand with a sigh. Yang notices and peers up.

"I can probably guess how it went. That's why."

"Then you shouldn't be sorry at all, it's not your fault if _she_ is like this." _if she abbandoned me_ , she wants to add, but keeps it for herself, for when she'll be alone. She can already feel her nerves tense and her body shake, but she swallows everything down along with the tears prickling her eyes and the anxious feeling pooling in her gut.

"Yes but—"

"Look, I just wanted to find Ruby. And you kept your promise to look after her." she tells him and can sense her sister's worried and curious eyes on her. Her gaze softens and a smile creeps up. "You've got nothing to apologize for. I should thank you instead."

_Please don't..._

Qrow disagrees with her way to handle things - though a man that suffocates his anxieties drinking has no right to - and he knows Yang is not being sincere with herself either. He should have asked when she was alone since he already knows how she's used to conceal her emotions around people and loved ones, especially around Ruby - the bond between the two in this sense is closer to one of a mother with her daughter, no one can ever deny that -, but right now he kind of feels like he has a different Yang in front of himself. Like he doesn't know her.

She's not smiling or faking happyness like she used to, she doesn't hide her pain behind jokes. She's just emotionless, indifferent, and represses her anger when she's actually shaking on the inside.

_She's another person completely, she's not my Firecracker._

He shakes the feeling away.

He wants to punch his sister's face so bad right now.

But looking back at her he sees her shake her head and hide her eyes behind her blonde hair, leaning back on the couch with her shoudler faintly hunched forward - negligible signs, but ones he doesn't overlook.

"Okay then." he sighs, and the discussion ends there. She stands up, asking where she and Weiss should rest for the night, letting Ruby guide them to another room under his watchful eyes and a crippled silence.

Qrow clenches his fists once everyone is out and Oscar— Ozpin lifts his hand to his shoulder, a saddened look spreading on his face.

 _She's gonna be okay, she's strong,_ that's what he expects him to say, but he doesn't.

"I'll take care of the kids, talk to her tonight." he says instead. And Qrow nods.

In the dim glow of the room, the only source of light being the silver rays of the moon piercing through the closed window, Yang is curled on herself, seated on the bed close to Qrow but with her upper body angled toward the older man.

The young huntress clings to her uncle with his clothes crimped tightly in her shaking hands, face buried on his chest and body shaking underneath the force of her weeping and sobs, throat contracting as she takes in short intakes of breaths in between.

Qrow holds her close and caresses her head with a fondness he rarely displays, stroking her hair lightly - something she allows only in moment like this, when she's too emotional to stop him and is desperate to seek comfort, _love_ \- and caressing her soothingly. His face, pale under the moonlight, does nothing to hide the sadness and anger burning in his veins. But he's not drunk, he didn't dare touch a single drop of alcool the entire day because he wants, he _needs_ , to prove to his niece that he can be there too, that he can be a good uncle.

 _That he's not like Raven_ , a voice whisper in the back of his head.

Or, maybe, he just wants to prove it to himself.


End file.
